


A Hug Instead

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [257]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Nervous Scorpius, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, October Prompt Challenge, Welcoming Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Scorpius is nervous about meeting his boyfriend's family.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [257]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	A Hug Instead

**Author's Note:**

> #Altober October Fic Challenge, day no 18: _Enchanted._
> 
> It was enchantments, but I'm afraid that I cheated a bit today!

Scorpius hung back as Albus strode into Grimmuld Place. 

Inside was a cacophony of shouted greetings, ginger-hued relations and magic. Everybody that meant anything to his boyfriend was waiting. His Quidditch-star Mum. Saviour Dad. His brother. His sister. 

Scorpius felt all of them examining him. 

Where they judging his blond hair? His pointy chin? His surname? 

He mustered his best smile and held out his hand. 

“I’m enchanted to meet you, Mrs. Potter,” Scorpius said, his nerves making his voice trembly and soft. 

Ginny Potter pulled him into a hug instead. “And so are we,” she replied, her expression bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank your for reading xxxxx


End file.
